Confessions
Date created: 24th June 2010'' ''Status: COMPLETE'' ''Notes: This was possibly the first story I finished and posted to deviantART... I hadn't read it since lol, but I imanage to recently and it's actually pretty good 8U makes sense at least; has a beginning, middle and end and wraps up nicely too~'' ''The bad? The blatantly obvious character inconsistencies''' X'D mainly involving Sammi and Jason, just uuugghh. I don't know how I when I changed Sammi so... drastically. But I am DAMN GLAD I did lol. It was bizarre reading through this after sooo long. '' '''''So err, enjoy this ancient failness~ Part 1 During break on a hot day (excuse for Sammi to be shirtless) Jason and Sammi are sat in in class. Sammi: I can’t even move it’s so f**king hot! Jason: Huhu, riiight. Hey, there’s a porn mag!! Sammi drones: Wheere? Jason laughs: Whoa, you MUST be knacked. Sammi: Pffft *fans* Jason: *thinks for a moment and glances out the door* Uum, Sammi? Sammi: What? Jason: Would you err *sweat drops* ever, like, maybe perhaps possibly consider ever… Sammi laughs: Spit it out, man! Jason: I love you *leans closer* Sammi: Whut? Jason: *stares breathlessly* Everyday I stare into those deep purple eyes. Your every smile, every laugh, every move, every wink sends my heart reeling. You mean the world to me. I don’t know how on earth I could live on without you… Sammi: O_o Jason: Please Sammi. I know Krissie means so much to you. I really wouldn’t wanna hurt her… but I can’t contain these feelings any longer *places hand on his* Sammi: *still wide eyed and begins to sweat* Cory at the door: OH GOD!! Man, you gotta see dis!! There’s like a naked chick protest goin’ down or somethin’!!! *oblivious* Jason: *stumped* Sammi: SERIOUSLY?!! *jumps up and rushes out with Cory* Jason: *sigh* Later… Sammi and Cory are um, enjoying themselves as a protest to make the girls changing rooms more private is ongoing. A load of girls in bras are parading around as a crowd surround them. Sammi: Ooohohoho maaan!! Krissie appears: I have NO idea what the f**k is going on. Sammi: Who cares?! *wide eyed* Krissie: *slaps him* Sammi: OOF!! Sorry, babes. Krissie: *slightly amused* Hmph. Cory: Hey! Where’s Jason? he’s missin’ da action. Sammi: Pfft, like that little puff cares about tits! Krissie smiles: Don’t make me slap you again. Sammi: Hoohoo, slap me all ya want, sweet cheeks! *continues hanging over banister* Krissie: *slaps his ass as she walks off* Hmhmm. Sammi: OOH!! Khahahahaha!! Part 2 Meanwhile… Jason is sat quietly crying by a high window as the sun streams in. Jason: *deep sigh*… what do I do?… pfft, what have I done? *smirks then runs fingers through his hair* Amilia sees him and slowly walks up behind him. Amilia: Hi. Jason: *jumps* ARGH!! Oh, Jesus Amilia *clutches stomach* little warning, huh. Amilia: *smiles then notices how red his eyes are* Have, you been crying? Jason: Wha? Oh.. no no. I, err… Amilia: *gives a ‘tell me’ glare* Jason: Look, it’s, it’s nothing. OK. I over react. As usual *laughs it off* Amilia: You sure? Jason: Yeah… yeah *looks away trying to wipe his eyes* Amilia: Well, OK, then *clears throat then slowly walks off* Jason: Wait! *bites lip* what… what would you do if… if you loved someone… but, even if you knew they could never love you back? *stares helplessly* Amilia: … Uuum. Well *not much of an advice giver* are we talking about someone in particular, or? Jason: Naah, just. A certain someone I kinda like, a bit. They’d never want me. I know that *rubs neck* Amilia: Who? Jason: *laughs* None of your business! Amilia smiles: Oh go on, tell me. Jason laughs: Nooohohohooo. Amilia: Is she in your year? Jason: Nope. Amilia: Is she in my year? Jason: Nooohoho. Amilia: Is she even in this school? Jason: I know something you HAVEN’T asked *smiles* Amilia: *thinks, determined to guess* Is sheee… Jason: Nope. Amilia: I never even started. Jason: *contains laughter* Amilia: Oooh, is she… Jason: Noohohohoooo. Amilia: But-… *begins to laugh as she guesses* it’s *laughs* it’s a boy isn’t it! *in hysterics* Jason: Mhmm *bites lip* Amilia: Well… it wouldn’t happen to be a straight boy, would it? Jason: Mmmaybe. Amilia: *sways cutely* I THINK that’s your problem. Jason: Mmmm. *sigh* Well… there’s plenty more, err, people out there, right. Huhu. Silence for a moment. Amilia chirps: It’s Sammi isn’t it? *stares at him* Jason: *stares back still smirking* How the bloody hell? Amilia: *props up onto windowsill* I knew it. Kinda, anyway. Oh, I don’t know *laughs* I guessed! You just kid around with him, I know. Jason: Y-yeah. Amilia: *thinks* You were kidding. Right? Jason: *looks away calmly* Amilia: You’re serious? Whoa. That’s… that’s… I dunno WHAT that is *giggles* Jason: *smirks then looks down* Amilia: You can’t change him Jason. Jason: … I know. Amilia: *gets down, holds arms out* Jason: Huhu, c’mere *hugs her* I’m OK. Just, pfft, weird at the minute. Amilia: *smiles over his shoulder* Meanwhile… Part 3 Cory: Round up round up!! Get ya free alcoholic beverages!! Sammi: Free wha?! Cory: Booze man!! Sammi: YEAH!! *clanks bottles* Where the f**k ju get this stuff?! Cory: Pfft, oh puh-lease. Whaddayou expect from livin’ wit’ 3 brothers man?! Krissie laughs: You do know it’s illegal to sell this in the playground? Jameson is soo going to kill you, Sammi. And if Bailin finds out well, haha, knowing him, he’ll destroy your funeral. Sammi: In that case. I’m a die a happy man!! *downs half a bottle* Krissie smirks: Uurgh, sick. Cory: OH SH**T!! Hendrin! Sammi: YA WHA?!!! Quick, stash it! Cory: Err, WHERE exactly?!! Sammi: *cheesy grin* Krissie! Hide them in ya bra. No one’ll notice! Krissie: Oh for goodness sake! I am NOTHING to do with this anyway. Bu-bye! Sammi: Backstabber *twitches* Cory: Sammi!! *Sammi drops the bottles* Hendrin sees them and stares disgustedly as usual then calmly says: What. Do you think. You’re doing? Sammi: *charms* Ahuuhuuu, Mildreeeed, darliiiiing. Cory: *sniggers* Sammi: Why, wouldn’t you care for this fine beverage? I’ll make a pretty lady like you a handsome offer. 2 fuh a fiver, watchu say? *winks* Hendrin: *stares then takes a deep breath*… I SAY GET YOUR FILTH OFF THIS SCHOOL’S PROPERTY IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!! Sammi chirps: …OK. Part 4 Meanwhile… Karl is sat on his laptop in the audio room, as usual. Daisy quietly pops up behind one of the desks behind him. Then slowly creeps up to his ear. Daisy: HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAAAAAAARRRRRRRRLLLLL!!!!!! Karl: AARRGH!! OOWW! Daisy, quit it! If you’re attempting to completely impair my ear drums you may have just succeeded! Daisy: … whut? Karl: *sigh* nothiiing. Just go away. Daisy: Whatcha doin’? *hovers over his head* Karl: Stuff you don’t understand, that’s what. Daisy: What? Karl: Go away! *angry pout* Daisy: Meanie. Karl: Just leave me alone! What is your problem? Daisy: You’re ALWAYS alone. You don’t gots no friends and you just play video games all day long *has no idea about peoples feelings* Karl: *snarls* GO AWAY!! Or I’ll throw maths calculations at you!! Daisy: AAAARRGGH!!!!!! *runs out* Meanwhile… Sammi: Detention my a*s. Fuh f**k sake, my cousin sells booze. In pop bottles. And he’s TEN!! Cory: HA! Ju see her face? She sooo wanted a drink, man. Anybetsya she’s a drinkin’ it right naow! Sammi: So? We’re still I deep sh… wait… *jumps up and peers out the door* clear *tries knob* SH**!! It’s f**king locked!! Do you believe this?! *sighs* OK, stand back. Cory: Err, Sammi. Sammi readies at the other side of the room. Cory: Um, Sammi, Ja- Sammi charges at the door before Cory can even blink. Jason: AARRGGH!! WHAT THE F**K?! *Sammi lands on him* Sammi cheesy grin: What the f**k to you to! Cory: Hell you doin’ sitting there? He coulda killed you. Sammi: Pfft, this school’s a dump!! HA! I’m surprised the walls ain’t crumblin’ after that! *leans against wall* Wall quickly falls down. Sammi chirps: …. Oooooh shit. Later… Part 5 Bailin thunders: CLAAAAANNESS!!!! Sammi same tone: It was an accident. It was all Cory’s fault. He made me do it. It was his idea. My dog ate my homework. Bailin: CLAANES!! If you smash ONE more millimetre of this school. I swear I will hunt you down and SMASH YOU MYSELF!!!! Sammi: Paedo. Bailin: *raging and red as usual* GGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Sammi: Ahuuhuuu *rape face* Cory: You should be blamin’ Hendrin anyways. SHE locked us in there. What if we died of suffocation, huh?! Jason sings: Tell me how I’m ‘sposed t’ breath wit’ no aaiir, aaiir? Bailin: YOU! Stop singing! YOU! Dare blame a respected teacher like Mrs Hendrin! And YOOOOU!!! *about to explode* Sammi: Khahaha, you love me really. Bailin: *twitches* I will kill you one day Clanes… Sammi smiles: Good luck with that. You’ll lose ya job fuh life if ya do! Bailin: *slowly calms down* Right. I’ve been asked to punish you, and punish I shall. Heavily… Jason: Um, excuse me. I didn’t actually do anything. Bailin: *eyes him* Fine Davies. You’re excused. For now. As for you 2!! Cory: Technically. I di’nt do nothin’ either. Sammi: *sarcasm* Oh thaaanks Cory. Cory smiles: Welcome bro! See ya! *hops up and rushes out* Sammi: *slowly looks back at Bailin and sighs* Whaddaya want me t’ do theeen? Part 6 Sammi is in the dinner hall on his knees sponging the floor. Sammi: *sarcasm* Well… this IS new, Bailin. Hears giggling coming up the corridor. Kexi: Haha, heeey. Sorry bout last night, kay. I know you have issues with all that at the moment. Sammi: *eavesdrops* Girl: Naah, I’m OK. Let’s just, take it slow, yeah. Sammi creeps over to the doorway for a better view. Kexi: Sure, I understand *smooches her for a moment* Girl: *giggles* Well, see ya later, sweetie. Kexi: Kay. The girl walks off as Kexi makes a happy sigh. Then notices Sammi walking up to her with a big grin on his face. Kexi laughs: F**k you smiling’ ‘bout? Sammi: Ahuuhuuu, nothin’ sweeetie. Kexi: Pfft, bug off. Sammi: You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend. Kexi: Uum! Coz I knew you’d be like this. Sammi: Like whahahat! *rape face* Kexi: Sicko. Sammi: You’re the dyke. Kexi laughs: You’re the perv. Sammi: Khaha! We’re even. Kexi: *deep breath* She gorgeous. Sammi: Yeeaaah *licks lips* Kexi: Quit while you’re ahead as*hole. She’s gay, aright. Sammi: Seriously?!! Kexi: Shyeeah. Sammi: Bu- Kexi: She wears flowery dresses and heels and has long hair. Shyeah, Sammi, not all lesbians look like dudes ya know. Sammi: Jeesus! Part 7 Jason is still upset about earlier. Krissie finds him in the drama hall. Krissie: Hey. You OK. Haven’t seen you round much today. HA! There’s still madness going on outside. I’m surprised the no one’s called the cops. Seriously, they’re practically naked out there *laughs* She sits next to him on the stage. Krissie: What’s up? Jason: Hmm, oh, no, I’m fine. So, what the hell’s this protest ‘bout? Cory said earlier, but, urgh, I couldn’t be as*ed *laughs* Krissie: Haha, c’mon. They head out the eerily quiet hall as Jason looks back at the stage thinking, one day he’ll be there, without a care in the world. Sammi has kinda half finished his punishment or whatever, and is still going mental with Cory. Sammi: A WHOOP WHOOP!! Cory: Thank god for spare stash! Alex: *sniggers* Sammi: Yo Alex! My maaan, where you been? Alex: Around. Sammi: Good ansa!! Krissie laughs among the crowd: Oh god. This is insane. Honestly, why aren’t- Random polices officers attempt to calm the students. Krissie: Oh well, fun’s over *laughs* Jason: Huhu, you kiddin’, looks like the madness is just startin‘! It’s a f**king riot!! Crowds of pupils frantically rush around as the cops try to restrain most of them. Luckily Sammi and Cory are round the back of the building. Still crowded though. Jason: Where’s Sammi? Krissie: Well, last time I saw him he was getting himself totally pi*sed, so… no idea now. Daisy: AAAARRRGGGHH!!!! POLICE!!! *glomps one of them* Krissie: Uum, Daisy *sweat drops* Officer: You’re lucky it’s not illegal to be over friendly young lady. I wouldn’t get in the way, we’re dealing with these hooligans. Krissie: Well, they only wanted better changing room facilities. Ironic riight? Officer: Haha. Honestly, kids these days *puts Daisy down* Amilia: Hey Jason! Jason: Hehey. Amilia: You OK now? Krissie: Hmm. Jason: *moves away slightly* Look, between you and me for now, OK. Amilia: Oh, sorry. Hiya Krissie! Uurgh, this is just weird. Krissie: Haha, tell me about it. Never seen so many designer bras in my life. Pink seems popular actually. Amilia: *giggles* What do you think Jason? Jason: *stares at, err, something* Hmm? Err, well, a little distracting if ya ask me *laughs* Krissie: Pfft, Sammi’s having a field day *rolls eyes* Part 8 It’s lunch break. And the madness has, well, nearly ended. Sammi: Uuurgh *picks up gooey pizza* I f**kin’ this hate cafeteria food. Oh f**k it *gets up* I’m off furrah piss anyway. Krissie smiles: Thanks for letting us know. Jason: *thinks then rakes in his bag* Damn it. Amilia: What is it? Jason: I’ve lost that stupid notebook again. I had it English, uurgh, be straight back *great acting* He dashes one way then quickly runs in the other. He glances in the toilets then waits outside. Sammi finally comes out. Jason: *pushes him back in* Sammi: What the? OY! Jason: We need t’ talk. Sammi: Err, about WHAT?! Jason: Earlier. Sammi: What about earlier? Jason: Weren’t you even listening?! Sammi: When? Jason: Oh for fu-this morning… *Sammi glares* before Cory told you about the topless girls?! Sammi: Ooooooh riiiiiiiight *freezes* what? Jason: *slaps face* Do NOT play dumb with me. Sammi: *takes deep breath looks down then up* Riiight. Jason: … well. Sammi: *stares* What the f**k were you talking about?! Jason: *stares angrily at him* Sammi: *laughs* Pfft… you weren’t serious! Jason: I was. Sammi stands and glares at him for a moment, not knowing what the hell to say. For once. Sammi: You FANCY ME?!! *squirms* Part 9 Jason: *continues with a straight face* Sammi: Pfft, Khaha… KHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!! Jason mad: What’s your problem? Sammi: *sniggers* I think YOU’RE ma problem now!! *hysterics* Ohohohohoo f**k! KHAAAHAHAHA!! Jason: Jerk *trudges past him* Sammi: *still laughing* Wha? Oh c’mon, man! I-I-I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Oooh, I don’t believe this!! Jason: Just shut up ‘n’ listen will you?!! *all serious like* Sammi: Ahuahuuhuhuuhu. OK, OK *tongue in cheek* HA! Hmph, Jaase, maan… you’re like a brother t’ me. You’re ma best mate, Jase… don’t ruin that. Jason: *a tear runs down his cheek as he stares into Sammi’s eyes* Sammi: *swallows then smiles* Jase, don’t this, aight. Jason: *begins to well up* Sammi sympathises: Jaaaase. Jason: *bursts out crying and runs out* Ahuhuuhuuuuhu!! Krissie happens to be coming up the corridor: What the? What have you done? Sammi: WHA?! Nothin’ he-he… Krissie: Honestly Sammi. The amount of name calling and spite you throw at him sometimes, I’m not surprised! Oooh, Jason, wait up!! Amilia watches on, with a good idea of what may have happened. Sammi mumbles: Damn it. Amilia: *plucks up courage* Did he tell you? Sammi: *glares at her* Tell me WHAT exactly? Amilia: *sighs* Oh never mind. Sammi: What Amilia? Amilia: Nothing. Look, he didn’t want me blabbing… please don’t upset him again. Sammi: How have I UPSET him?! His stupid gay feelings are nothin’ t’ do wit’ me! Amilia: He’s serious, Sammi. Sammi laughs: *sighs, rubs chin then spins round* hmph. Amilia: You can’t ignore him forever. Sammi: *thinks* I can ignore him long enough. Amilia looks on sadly as Sammi storms off. Leona Lewis’s ‘Bleeding love’ plays as Jason stands crying at a window. And Krissie runs around looking for him. Part 10 Krissie: Oh, Jason, there you are. Jason stands staring past her for a moment. Krissie: Jason what the hell happened, what’s wrong? *ignores her* oh c’mere *hugs him* Jason: I dunno what to do. Krissie: About what? Look, did he hit you or something? Besides, I thought you went looking for something, what were you doing in the toilets in the first place? Jason: Oh forget it! *pushes her away* Krissie: Bu- Jason: Just leave it Krissie. It’s nothing to do with you!! Krissie: Ugh! Well, so-rry Mr snappy. Jason: *sigh* Sorry *holds head* Krissie: Just tell me Jason. Please, trust me, *laughs* I can handle anything. Jason: *glares at her for a moment* I… I kinda *sigh* OK, look, I told Sammi something earlier. He totally ignored me. So when I said it again with no distractions he starts laughing his bloody head and thinks I’ve totally flipped!! Krissie: Okaay. Well, whatever it was, he shouldn’t laugh at you for telling him. Hmph, that’d be new. OK, if you don’t wanna tell mee. He can be stupid about things. He obviously couldn’t take you seriously. He never takes ANYTHING seriously *rolls eyes and laughs* Jason: Yeeaah. Krissie: Well, don’t worry. Whatever it is, he wouldn’t hold a grudge to you. Jason: Guess not. Krissie smiles and walks on with him. Meanwhile… Part 11 Sammi: HE’S FLIPPED! F**k it! I ain’t talkin’ t’ that little creep EVER AGAIN!! Cory: Noo nooo man. That’s waay too harsh. I know ya mad, but just chill ‘bout it, aright? Sammi: Oooohoho noo Cory. You have NO idea what the f**k he just told me!! Cory: What’s wit’ da secrecy man?! Sammi: Shut it!! Cory: OK *hands up* Sammi: *collapses onto seat* Uuuurrgh. Krissie bursts in: OK you, I dunno what the hell is going!! But I’m gonna be finding out! *hovers over Sammi* what on earth have you said or done to make Jason so upset, huh?!! Sammi: I-I-Iii *looks at boobs then catches her expression* Ahuuhuu, I ain’t done nothin’. Krissie calmly: I don’t believe you. Sammi: Uurgh, look, fuh f**k sake! He told me he-… Cory get out! Cory: Oh c’moooon! Sammi: GET OUT!!!! Cory: OK OK man, chiiill *casually walks out, looks back at Sammi’s sly face then runs* Krissie: Well? Sammi: … He told meee… *hesitates* he fancied me. Do you believe that little f**ked up- Krissie: *slaps him* For goodness sake. Who in their right mind would fancy YOU?! Sammi: *sniggers at her then starts to laugh* Krissie: Wait. He seriously said that. Sammi: *sarcasm* Ooooh gooood, kerching missy!! Now ya see why?! Krissie: *thinks* Well… *knows what Jason can be like* you didn’t have to laugh at him. Sammi: Pfft, Whaddaya expect me t’ do? Say *cheesy gay voice* oooh Jay-son *flutters lashes* I love you too darling. Let’s get married tomorrow! I’ll invite my girlfriend!! Krissie: *smirks*… just apologise to him, OK. You really didn’t have to take the mick, Sammi. You NEVER think do you?! *heads out* Part 12 Atelle, editor of Emerald High scoops newsletter, is pacing in the corridor, her camera round her neck and paper in hand, as usual. Atelle: Oh my god! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!! And where the hell IS that kid?! Rrrgh! Daniel Roner AKA the ‘hey did ya hear?’ kid flies down the corridor. Daniel: Atelle!! Atelle!! Hey. Did ya hear? Jason Anthony Davies of class 11B has a crush on Samual Clanes jr. *ecstatic grin* Atelle: *slaps with rolled up newspaper* You flippin’ idiot! I knew that, forever ago!! I was waiting for you to catch up dimwit! Daniel: Bu- Atelle: No buts! Oh my f**king god! This is the story of the DECADE!! There’s always been stupid rumours about those two. I can’t believe my luck! Cassandra: Um, rumours you published, may I add. Atelle: HA!! People believe whatever the hell I tell them to Cassie! But this. This is a first. IT’S TRUE!! Cassandra: Well, I know it sounds harsh… and late… but you should really only be giving this school the truth. Don’t you owe them it? Atelle smiles: *stares blankly* If I can make money. WHO CARES!! Daniel, where did you hear this? Daniel: Heard it for myself. Jason’s crying to Krissie right now! Atelle: SERIOUSLY?!! OMG! Get the camera! Cassie, type! Now! *runs off with Daniel* Cassandra: *sigh* Why did I take this job? Part 13 Later in drama class. Jason: I HATE YOU!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS TO ME!!! *breaks down* I don’t deserve this pain… this torture. Revelio Karostocani (Spanish accent): No, no, no. Jason *grins* this person has just brutally murdered your whole entire family and destroyed every possession you own to your name by burning your home into mere dust to the ground! How do you react? What do you do? What do you say? *grabs Jason’s shoulders, wide eyed* Jason on knees: Errrrr… Revelio: Haha, you’re good you know. But with practise… you will be AMAZING!! *turns on one foot* Jason: *pouts then hops up to stand in line with the others* Yeah right. Revelio shouts triumphantly: Now, our up coming production. There has been an extremely long gruelling heated debate… *lowers voice* that, lasted 10 minutes. On what to do for our next big performance. Drrrrrrrum roll please! *silence as the class stare for a moment* GREASE!!! Everyone moans and sighs and groans, some begin to walk out. Revelio: Oh no no no, come on. This will be new, different, you’ll love it. The script is being written as we speak. It will be marvellous! Fantastico! No wait, I… *all leave the room, apart from Jason* *sighs* kids in this country, they don’t understand the pure art of acting. The power to make your audience feel, feel the magic of emotions. Jason: Yeeaah *laughs* uum, sir… you wouldn’t happen to be casting right now, would you *intrigues* Revelio: *stares* Indeed, indeed my boy, yes, yes. Where is it? Goodness *fumbles trough papers* aaah, here we are. Any part you like, since no one seems the slightest bit interested, haha *grins* Jason: *hangs mouth* Errr… there um, there isn’t a possibility I could maybe play a girls role *sweat drops* Revelio: *stares longer* Well… it was a law back in Shakespearean times for men and men only to play all parts within theatre productions. I don’t see that as a problem, haha. Jason: Oh OK. How about Sandy? Revelio: *deep breath and grinning* No. Jason: Wha? Bu- Revelio: ‘fraid not, that is a vital role clearly made to be occupied by a female. You understand. Now… Danny, perhaps, would be a nice challenge, no? Jason: Um, yeah. Pfft, totally, sure, I mean, WOW! Thank you! Revelio: Haha. Then you WILL be Danny. You will master the role like no other before you Jason: Thank you sir, thank you soo much *hugs him* uum, ahuhuu *leaps back* Revelio sings: Now go. Go out that door, go out and practise, or you’re not welcome anymore! Jason laughs as he runs off leaving Revelio singing to himself, again. Part 14 Sammi is still attempting to ignore Jason. But really, has no idea what to say or do. Cory is sat smoking obviously illegal cigarettes. Sammi stands against a wall in his leather jacket. Cory smoking: You go’n tell me what the hell’s goin’ on? Sammi: Nope. Cory: Whatever, man. You f**ked up anyway. You’d tell Jason all your sh**, but dis time, he IS the sh**! Sammi: Khaha! *licks teeth* Cory: Ya know, ma brother’s got plenty more a dis stuff *puffs out smoke* Sammi: *stares at him, disgusted* If you think I’m go’n anywhere NEAR that crap! You’d be soo f**king wrong!! Cory: Chiill man, just offerin’. What’s your problem wit’ smokers anyway? I know you my friend, but still. HA! You actually look like the type t’ smoke!! *laughs* Sammi doesn’t look at him: They sicken me. Cory: *confused* And Jason being gay, doesn’t?! *laughs hysterically* Sammi: *immediately grabs his jacket and pins him to the wall* SHUT. THE F**K. Up… Cory: *trembles* Kay man. Easy. Sammi: Don’t ya think a got enough issues?! I don’t need some useless, back stabbing prick like you back chattin’ me!! Cory: Whoa, hey, I ain’t done nothin’. Just sayin’. Sammi: Just sayin’ what Jessan?!! *stares angrily* Part 15 Cory: Ack, ease it, kay?! Look, I’ll go, yeah, I’ll leave you alone. That’s what ya want, right?! *Sammi lets go and shoves him away* you go’n seriously hurt someone one day. Someone that means a LOT more t’ you than me! *walks off* Sammi: *sighs then paces for a moment* F**K!!! *kicks metal thing, realises it’s stuck to the ground* OOW!! Sh**!…… uuuuurgh!! *sits down, holding his head* Jason: Hey. Sammi very slowly raises his head. Then stares at him, almost snarling. Jason: You OK. Sammi: Like you care. Jason: Course I care *steps towards him* Sammi: NOT… Another inch. Jason laughs: Huhuu, you can’t ignore me. I know you can’t *begins to circle him* you’re just being immature, as usual. Admit it. You think you handle anything. There is such a thing as over confidence, ya know. Sammi: *confused then laughs* W-what the f**k are you even talkin’ about?! Khahaha! Jason smiles. Sammi: Pfft, I get it *gets up and smiles* pretty stupid ain’t it? I hate you soooooo much now. But you still make me laugh *walks towards him* Jason: Ahuhuu. They stand face to face. Sammi: *deep breath* Well? Jason: Well what *looks at him dreamily, almost* Sammi: Well… you still stand by your supposed “confession”. Jason: F**k yeah *cheeky smile* Sammi laughs: You one twisted little creep ya know that! *begins to walk away* Jason: *grabs his arm then nearly kisses his cheek* Sammi: F**k you think you’re doin?!! Seriously man *still laughing* don’t even try t’ make this any worse than it is!! Jason: Oh c’mon, one peck wont hurt *smiles* Sammi: F**k off!! *playfully pushes him* Jason: Heheheeey. Someone is watching from nearby. ???: Yes *pulls photo from Polaroid camera of the near kiss* Part 16 The next day. The tension has eased off. Seriously, they can’t hold a grudge to each other for long. Jason waltzes into the classroom: IIIIIIIIII’m Dannyyy!! *jazz hands* Sammi: Ya wha? Jason: In our next performance. Sammi: … Jason: It’s an 80’s musical thing. Sammi: … Jason: The one with the hot chick in leather at the end singing to that dude that actually looks like Micky in year 12. Sammi: Aaaaaaah, that… and? Jason: I GOT THE MAIN ROLL!! *hops up and down* GAAAAARRGGHH!!! I’m so excited!! Sammi: *stares blankly* I see. Jason: GAAAAARRRRRGH!!! *collapses onto teachers chair* Oooh god! *tilts head back dreamily* Sammi: *still staring blankly* Good for you. Jason: ARGH!! It’s gonna be awesome!! *stamps feet* Sammi: Indeed. Jason: You don’t give a sh** do you? Sammi: Nope. Jason smiles: Thaaanks. Sammi: So, err, you the main guy… who’s the main girl, huh? *sits opposite* Jason: Err, dunno yet. Sammi: Coz, you go’n have t’ kiss her. Jason: So? *laughs* Sammi: *pretends to be serious* Well, I dunno. How’d you feel ‘bout kissin’ girls? Jason: Shut the f**k up!! HA! I’d kiss anyone as long as it gets me in a professional performing arts school. Sammi laughs: Even Hendrin?! Jason: F**k no!! Sammi: KHAHAHA!! Seriously though. Jason: I don’t care. *sees his face* What?! I’ve kissed girls before you dimwit! Sammi: HA!! When? Jason: Ooh shut up!! *gets up* Sammi: *chuckles* Part 17 In dark room. Atelle: Finally *raises something her in her hands* I have it *stares evilly* HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! HAHAHAH!! *notices Alex at the door* ARGH!! *hides thing* Ahuhuu, why hello Alex. What a wonderful day no? Alex: *straight faced as usual* Whatcha got there? Atelle: Oh nothing, nothing. Come to get some photos done I assume? Alex: Yeah *hands photos* Atelle: Aaah, the school disco last month. Wait, why didn’t you give me these last month?! Alex: They were temporarily misplaced. Atelle: … Mhmmm. OK, then. *puts thing on desk* They should be done by next week. Depends when Cassy gets her ass down here… *continues babbling* Alex: *squints at the photo she put down* Atelle: What? Alex: Nothin’. Thanks. Atelle: *stares slyly at him as he walks out then moans* No problem then. Alex very quietly sneaks back in and swipes it. He tries to make it out as he walks down the corridor. Cory: Hey man! That one a ya photos? I didn’t think they had express services, HA! Knowing that Atelle they might be done by the end of the decade *squints* what the f**k?! Close up of the photo Atelle took earlier of Jason almost kissing Sammi. Part 18 Later… Revelio: Now. As this is a major production. I thought it would only be right to let some year ten pupils in our Grease extravaganza! So, after yet another long painful decision, I may say, we have our Sandy here. I have decided to cast someone slightly novice to the stage. Someone I know can be good if she pushes herself to do so! She will one day be beaming on the centre stage, like the star she truly is!! He-hem. So, yes, I chose Amilia Rayzire. Amilia: Wha? *is dumbstruck* Revelio: You’ll be wonderful miss. I believe this is the boost you desperately need! Amilia: Bu-b-I… Revelio: You have to believe in yourself! *holds head high and places a fist to his chest* Amilia: Sir, I-I really don’t want the part. Revelio: But dear, you are suited perfectly. As for the ending act, it will be a challenge, no? But a good one! The entire production will be a test of your abilities. Amilia: My abilities *pulls face in total confusion* I’ve never been lead role. Ever. I’ve barely acted in my life. Revelio: Exactly my dear! You deserve it!! Amilia: Bu- *still dumbstruck* Revelio: I am giving you the part. Unless of course, someone else will happily put themselves forward? *glares around room* Girl: Pfft! Who would have the guts to humiliate themselves in a stupid musical anyway? Boy: Why does she get the part? She just said she can’t even act! Amilia: *basically curls up and dies* Revelio: It is a mere test Amilia. I am giving you the chance, take it or leave it. Amilia: Do I have to decide now? Revelio: *deep breath* Yes. Amilia: Errrr… *bell rings* Revelio: Well, I hope to see you all soon. Have a nice evening everyone!! They all crowd out. Amilia stumbles back to talk him out of it, but decides to just leave. Part 19 Amilia walks home by herself in the cold dark evening as Krissie’s getting a lift with her brother, who’s actually not at work, for once. Amilia: *sighs* Oh damn it *thinks to herself she should have said something* urgh, why am I so stupid? *stops and drops hands for a moment* I can’t do this. She slowly trudges home still debating and anxious of what to do. Kaprica: Hiii, sweetie. Have a nice day? Amilia: Yeah, I’m fine *flings bag down then sighs* Kaprica: Aaw, OK, you sure? *puts cup of tea down* Well, Rose is coming over later, she just called. Not sure if she’s bringing Daisy mind. But she IS bringing Jakky and suggested I go over hers later for tea, apparently she’s made her very own herbal tea bags *laughs* but not for long maybe just a couple hours, so she said would you watch Jakky since we wont be long and well, he can be a bit of a handful at times and she wanted a short break. She’s not bringing Daisy, I think she’s off to the dentists actually with Damien… Amilia: *sits half listening and staring out the window at the dark road* Yeees, mom. Kaprica: Honestly, I know they’re all vegetarian but that girl eats too many sweets as far as I’m concerned. Either that or she has some sort of ADHD *laughs* Amilia: *squirms at her mom’s remarks* Kaprica continues babbling as Amilia is in deep thought of whether to attempt the role. Amilia thinks to herself: Maybe he was right. Like, a boost of confidence. Urgh, but I just can’t do it. I know I can’t. Can I? Oh I don’t know *sighs* is it worth even trying? I can’t act. I know I can’t. Then again, I’ve never tried. Kaprica: Ooh they’re lovely you should try them she said. I had tried them, disgusting. All this pre-packed frozen revolting food. Nothing tastes like it used to… Amilia: *flops over arm of sofa and sighs* Mhmm. Soon… There’s a knock at the door. Amilia sits with her hood up curled up on the sofa still pre-occupied with her thoughts. Kaprica: Ooh that’ll be Rose, hold on!! *rushes to door* Rose: HIIIIII!! *holds out arms* how are you Kaprica? Damien: Huhu, hello. Part 20 Kaprica: Oh Damien, Daisy, aaw, Amilia’ll be happy to see you. Damien: Yep, dentist’s off sick. Again. Well, it was just for a check up, wasn’t it? Rose: Yeeess, she’s fine. Go in honey, go on. Daisy quickly skips in followed by Jakky slowly trudging behind her. Daisy: HIIIIII!! *leaps on sofa next to Amilia* Amilia: *giggles* Hiya Dais. Daisy: *bouncing up and down* No nasty fillings for me, the dentist’s sick, so I gets to eat more candy!! YAY!!! Wants some? Amilia: Haha, um, sure. Daisy: *tips like, 30 bars out her backpack onto the table then grins* Amilia laughs: Hahaha, ugh, you lucky… Daisy whispers: I took some out of Jakky’s secret snack box! Jakky: I heard that! And they’re mine!! And mom’s gonna kill you for sneaking around in my room! *sweeps them off the table onto the floor* Daisy: JAKKY!! Meanie *sticks out tongue then smiles* Jakky: Why do you even like her? She’s a total idiot!! Amilia smiles: Oh c’mon, be nice to you sister. Jakky: Sister?? She’s nothing like me, thank god!! Daisy: Jakky and Tina sittin’ in a tree, K I S S I N G!! Jakky: Shut up!! Amilia: Haha, who’s Tina? Jakky: Just some stupid girl that I hate! Amilia humours: Aaw, sweet. Jakky: *trudges out* I’m telling mom! Daisy: Go on then. I’ll get more candy anyway!! Amilia: Huhuhuhu. Part 21 The next morning, back at school. Cory and Alex come marching up the corridor. Cory: Heeeya Sammi!! *walks up to him* Sammi moans: Hello a*swipe. Cory: Umm, not too sure quite how t’ put dis, yeah. But, Alex found a li’l somethin’ that began t’ make me question… Sammi: Spit it the f**k out Cory!! Cory fools around: Are you gay? Or more likely, do you have somethin’ fuh Jason? Coz, ya know, I wouldn’t mind or nothin’ but I kinda thought you were… Sammi: What… the f**king hell… are you talking about?! *sees photo in hand* And what the f**k is that? Cory: HEY!! You bloody lucky Alex found dis, man! Coz Atelle woulda MURDERED your reputation. Ya get me! Sammi: *snatches photo from him* That little f**king sneak!! Cory: *purses lips* So, err, you go’n tell me what the hell’s been goin’ on here? Sammi: *deep breath* Fiiiine. Jason said he fancied me ya li’l prick! He’s just messin’ around like the little f**ked up bi he is!! I swear when I see that bitch I’m gonna f**king kick her li’l a*s in!! I don’t care if she’s a she, she is DEAD!! And how the hell she know anythin’ was goin’ on in the first pace?!! Cory: Chiiiiill, man. Sammi: *stares at Cory* You. Cory: What?! Sammi: You li’l f**king prick!! You were the only one who kept askin’ what the hell was going on!! *raises fist* Cory: No way man! I’m nothin’ t’ do wit’ dis sh**!! Sammi: Who then?! Cory: Well, anyone coulda seen Jason bawlin’ his eyes out like a li’l girl runnin’ through the corridors, HA!! Sammi: I swear you pi*stake Jason ONE more time!! *goes up to him* Cory: Aaaaww, so you actually DO care ‘bout yo’ li’l boyfriend!! Sammi: Shut the F**k up!! Cory: Hey, I ain’t the one callin’ him a f**ked up bi. Ha! Remember Atelle’s article ‘bout you crying your eyes out in the boys toilets, you were apparently spilling your heart out at him!! *cracks up* Sammi: Lies. You know fine well she’s a liar Cory, what the hell is wrong with you?! Cory: Hahaha, it were still funny though!! Sammi: *bobs head and stares angrily* Ya know Cory… you’re one of the best f**king friends I have. Cory: Aaw, thanks man!! Sammi: F**k this. I’ve had a f**king ‘nough a you!! *spins round and storms off* Cory: HEY!! I coulda easily give that back t’ Atelle! Consider yourself lucky t’ have a friend like me!! Sammi mumbles: Whatever. Part 22 Sammi: *storms in and flings photo on table* Jason: What’s that? Sammi: Burn it, flush it down the toilet, cut it up in little tiny pieces then eat them then sh** them out for all I care!! Do what ya want just get rid of it before Atelle figures out it’s f**king missing!! Jason: How the? Seriously, how does she seem to be everywhere? Cassy and Dan don’t exactly parade around with her precious camera, ha! Sammi: Coz she’s a little sh**stirrer Jase. As if there wasn’t enough after that other pointless story about us. She’s set on bringing us down! Coz she knows we f**king hate her!! Jason: *laughs* The whole school hates her. Everyone knows not to trust her by now. She bloody loves making the rest of peoples school days complete absolute torture. It’s not just us she wants to totally humiliate for all eternity. Sammi: Uuuurrgh!! *collapses onto seat* Jason: Least she has no evidence now, right? *puts photo in bag* Sammi: Jase. Seriously, she will LOOK through our stuff, she will pick our lockers, you know that. Once she knows somethin’s up you’re as good as dead!! Jason: Quit worrying *smiles* like anyone in their right mind would think we’re ‘together’, HA!! *smiles and stares at him* Sammi: Oh YOU don’t have t’ worry. People already think you’re gay anyway. Jason laughs: And I ignore them then politely correct them. Polite as in, for f**k sake quit calling me gay and then resisting the temptation to punch their faces in. Sammi: *sighs* Jason: *rips corner off photo and puts in mouth* Sammi laughs: Hell you doin’?! Jason: You suggested cut it up in little tiny pieces then eat them then sh** them out for all you care. Sammi: *sniggers* You bloody idiot. Jason: That’s why you love me *smiles* Sammi: Khaha! *grins back at him* Part 23 Atelle: Sh** sh** sh** sh** SH**!!! WHERE THE HELL IS IT??!! Cassy!! Cassandra: Now what? Atelle: The photo!! Where is it?! Cassandra: How do I know? You’ve had it in your hand all day. Atelle: Grrrrrrrr!! I should have saved it on the laptop when I had the chance, damn it!! Then again… you’ve had THAT in your hands all day!! Cassandra: I was waiting for you to come up with the story, that’s why. And you’ve gone and lost ‘the proof’. Nice going Vaneesha, ha! Atelle: RRRGH!! *throws papers* I don’t believe this!! After years off rumouring there was more going on between those two!! Cassandra: You can’t just assume things Atelle. Like anyone would believe it. Sammi has a girlfriend, after all. Hmph, I’m surprised you haven’t just made up a story that Jason’s gay *rolls eyes* Atelle: *freezes in thought* Cassandra: Oh no… Atelle: THAT’S IT!! Cassy you’re a genius!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Now… we need proof *rubs chin then raises finger* to Jason’s locker!! *zooms off* Cassy: Oh great… *face palm* Part 24 Too late Atelle. It’s break time and the corridors are full of pupils making there way to classes and standing around chatting. Krissie: So, you two made up now, I assume. Honestly, why fight at all? You don’t even know HOW to hate each other *laughs* Sammi: Well, I don’t mind. I’m just so damn attractive, who can blame him, khaha!! Seriously though, bet it’s just a phase or somethin’, he’ll wanna kill me tomorrow! Krissie smiles: Oh yeah? Sammi: Yeah, I stole his homework, again! KHAHA!! *slams locker shut* Krissie smiles: Ever considered actually doing your OWN work. Sammi: *stares blankly* ………. No. Krissie: Ha, you’re hopeless. Sammi: So. You free tonight babes? *moves closer to her* Krissie teases: I might be. Sammi: Oh yeah? * licks teeth and leans against locker* Krissie: Yeeaah. I might go see how Amilia’s doing actually, I haven’t seen her around much lately. Sammi: Bu- Krissie laughs: I see YOU every bloody day you idiot *bangs locker shut then walks off* Sammi dramatises: Oooh babyyy, you say that like it’s a bad thing!! *watches on as she sways off down the corridor* rrrooaaw. Part 25 Soon after, Jason is well, looking for his homework. Jason: Where the hell? Uurgh. ??? is slowly coming towards him. Jason: Oh forget it *slams locker then jumps* F**K!! Atelle grins: Hellooooo Jason. I was wondering if you could help me. I’m currently making a pride article. I only need a few words from you if that’s OK. Jason: Err, pride article? Atelle: Yeeeees *holds dictaphone to his mouth* Jason: Um *laughs* mind giving me a bit more info here. Atelle: Well, how do you feel you are treated because of it, differently? Respectfully? Unfairly? Jason: … Atelle: You are gay aren’t you? Jason squirms: No!! Atelle: Oh? *moves forward to back him up* Jason: Um, if you don’t mind, I need to get to class, yeah. Atelle: *quickly arm locks him* Jason: Aaarrgh!! Atelle grins: Like I said. Just a few words. Jason: Get the f**k offa me!! ACK!! Atelle: Admit it then. Jason: Admit what?! Atelle: That you’re gay and head over heals in love with Sammi!! This’ll be the story of the decade *evil grin* I don’t think even YOU realise how controversial you two are. Jason: What the ack!! Hell are you even talking about? Atelle: Uurgh, just say it will ya, I don’t give a crap if it’s true!! Jason: Fine fine, just please, let go, yeah!! *she flings him* ugh. Atelle: Thank you *turns round* Now… *Jason flies off down the corridor at lightning speed* what the? HEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!! *runs after him* Jason frantically halts at a window and quickly opens it. He slips out and clings to the ledge as Atelle rushes past. Jason: Ha! Idiot *his foot suddenly slips* ARGH!! *hangs mouth as he stares down* Oh sh**. He dangles from the ledge, 5 floors up. Part 26 Jason: Ugh, c’mooon *attempts to pull himself up but loses his grip* ARGH!! Great, I’m gonna die before I even graduate, how f**king ironic. Young kid passing by: *stares at him* Are you gonna kill yourself Mr?!! Jason: Wha? NO!! I-err, ge-oh f**k it, GET HELP KID!! Kid: *stares* Jason: Err, NOW!! Kid: *quickly runs off* Jason: Ooh damnit *slams head on wall* Within 5 minutes pupils begin to gather round on the ground chatting and staring up at him. Jason: As if this isn’t embarrassing enough? *lll face* Sammi: *gob smacked* What the f**k? Krissie: Dear god! He could slip and bloody kill himself *grabs Sammi* do something!! Sammi: Like what?? Fly up there? I ain’t superman Babes!! Tori walks along side Jameson: I dunno how sir, but one false move and he’s had it. Jameson shouts over them: Alright, alright, everybody calm down!! Sammi stares, worriedly watching Jason’s every move. Jameson: The fire department will be here soon. Hopefully. Try not to move Jason!! Stay calm lad! Bailin: Pfft, useless *puffs cigarette* Hendrin’s next to him as they watch from a nearby window. Hendrin: One day. One day a pupil will die from his oblivious carelessness. He’ll be out of here before we can even say bye bye. Bailin: Hmph, how I await that. You’d make a fine headmistress Mildred. I like your attitude, tough *puffs towards her* but unfair *evil grin* Hendrin: Get your disgusting drugs away from me. I don’t want to be polluted *snarls then storms off* Jason attempts to cling on, but gradually begins to panic. Krissie: Sammi?… Sammi! Sammi: Hmm, wha? Krissie smiles: Relax yeah. Sammi: Relax? You expect me to just stand here while he could plummet to his f**king death!! Krissie: Sammi, he’s… *looks up* he’ll be safe. OK. Sammi: HA!! Oh, of course he’s safe. Who wouldn’t be safe a million miles in the air?!! Cory mocks: Jason and Sammi sittin’ in- *Sammi whips round and evil eyes him* Sammi: One more word outta you *points at him* I’ve had it up to here!! *slit throat* Debbie looks up: AAAARRRGH!!!! Part 27 Within seconds. Jason’s flat on the ground. Blood slowly dripping from his head and nose. People scream and scatter off, others gather closer. Debbie: Is he-d-d-dead? *squeals* Sammi’s the first to push past everyone and collapse to the ground next to him. Sammi: Jase? Krissie: Oh dear god *covers her mouth* Sammi: He’s breathing. Jase? Jase, c’mon man *laughs* wake up yeah… Jason? Jason: *is still for a moment… but suddenly gasps* Wha? Argh! Oooww my head… my head. Sammi: F**king hell *relieved smile* you nearly give me heart attack!! *laughs* Jason: *laughs* Agh, oooh, my head’s seriously killing *clutches at his hair* Sammi: Don’t worry man. And where the f**k is Jameson?!! Jameson marches back, and is swarmed by shouting concerned kids, as usual. Jameson: Please will everyone calm down, the situation is being handled in an appropriate manner , I assure you *gets to Jason and squats next to him* now how on earth did you get up there in the first place, lad? *laughs* Sammi: Um, excuse me?!! He just fell 80 feet you idiot!! Jameson: *stares at Sammi* Oh… *laughs* dear lord, you must have strong bones. Sammi: *stares at him in disbelief* Jameson: Since the fire brigade seem to have took forever we better get you to the nurse. Sammi: *still snarling at Jameson* I’ll take him. Jameson: Righto then, doesn’t seem like any serious damage, you’re very very lucky lad. Goodness. Watch yourself now. Sammi: *watches as Jameson bounces off* Honestly. I thought he was the best teacher here. Jason: *takes a deep breathe and sits up* Sammi: *grabs his arm to help him up* Jason: *pulls arm away* Get off, I’m fine. Sammi: You are NOT fiiine, you anything BUT fiiine. Jason: Quit worrying *smiles to an earlier reference* Sammi: Ha. Par 28 Nurse: Considering how far you fell, you’re in bloody good knick. Small cut to the head, should heal over time. The nose bleed’s only temporary, coz of the blow to the head. But, I’m afraid to say your lower leg seems broken. You’ll need to get to the hospital for an X-ray and further check ups, OK. I suggest you go now. What’s your home number? Jason: My mom’s at work. Nurse: We still need to inform her sweetie. Sammi’s outside the room. Sammi thinks to himself: What if he’d died right there?.. I looked away. I kept my eye on him the whole damn time then I looked away for one second. What the f**k was I thinking? Ha, what the hell would I do without him? He’s always just… been there. Nurse: OK *opens door* you try and be careful now, I ordered a taxi to take you straight there. Jason: Thanks a lot *comes hopping out with crutches* Nurse: No problem sweetie. Sammi: Taxi? Jason: Yeah *sighs* apparently I’ve broken my leg. Sammi: *obviously notices crutches* OMG!! Really??!! Jason: Pfft, shyeah *laughs* Sammi: Haha, least you OK man. C’mon *guides him out* Later… Doctor: It’s broke. Very nastily, may I add. You’ll have to be in a cast until it heals. Jason: A cast? Ooh man *flops head back* Doctor: It may take a few weeks. Until then, crutches or wheelchair, I’m afraid. Jason: *sighs* OK. Can I get a silver wheelchair? Doctor: No. We only have black on NHS. Jason: Fine, well, thanks doc. Sammi: *smirks* Jason: What? Sammi: *sniggers* Well, errr… speaking of ‘cast’… Jason: *is hit by sudden realisation* F**K!!! THE NEXT PERFORMANCE!!! I-I-I-I-I!! I’m dead. My career is over. My LIFE is over!! Sammi: KHAHAHAHA!! Chiiiiiiill, there’s always next year. Jason: Next year?? I need recognition in drama class by then you idiot!! Oooooh, this is worse day of my life!! Sammi: Correction. The worst day of your life, so far. Jason: Oh shut up, can’t you see I’m wallowing in self pity?! Sammi: A bit, yeah, khaha!! Part 29 Jason is slumped in his black wheelchair as Sammi pushes him out. Jason mumbles: I wanted silver. Sammi: Quit moaning, ya gonna be outta this thing in a matter of weeks. Jason: Easy for you to say. Wait til my mom sees this. She’s gonna kill me then ground me for life!! Sammi: You can be grounded when you’re dead?! Jason: Pfft, apparently, yeah. Sammi: Wait… *stops then kneels down* what the f**k WERE you doin’ up there??!! Jason: *stares at him reluctantly* Look… it’s… it’s not her fault. Sneaking out the window was MY stupid decision, OK. Sammi: Not who’s fault?! Jason: Sammi, don’t OK. If I tell you you’ll only wanna kill her… again. Sammi: I don’t even know who you talkin’ about and I wanna kill them!! Jason: Sammi. Sammi: Who?!! Jason: *deep breathe then begins* Atelle… Sammi: That f**king little rat!!! Jason: Lemme finish, yeah. She was, annoying me basically, trying to get to say crap since she lost the photo. She wanted proof or whatever. And nearly got it. She nearly broke my arm right there. I ran while I had the chance. My stupid decision Sammi. It was the only way to lose her. Sammi: *looks away and takes a deep breathe* Jason: I’m OK… ish. That’s the point, right. Sorry. Sammi: You have NOTHIN’ to apologise for!! Jason: Just drop it, please. Sammi: OK then *bobs head* you broke your leg and nearly f**king died and lost your part in your dumb play because you climbed out a 5 story window and Atelle had absolutely nothing to do with it!! Jason: Saammiiii. Sammi: Whatever. Jason: Just don’t kill anybody. Sammi: I will attempt to stand by that remark. Jason: Hahaha, is that a yes or no? Sammi: Never you miiind *sly cheesy grin* Jason: *sniggers* Part 30 Later… Sammi: You OK? Jason: Yup. Sammi: Want anythin’? Jason: Nope. Sammi: Sure? Jason: *laughs* Shyeah, I’m sure, quit fussing. You’re not normally like this. Sammi: Whahahat? I’m just, ya know. Jason: Deeply concerned? Sammi!! *gay voice and flutters eyes* you sweetheart!! Sammi laughs: Shut the f**k up!! *places his hands on either side of the wheelchair arms, facing Jason* Jason: Huhu *sighs* god, I can’t wait to get home. Why the hell are they keeping me in school anyway? Like I can roll up the stairs!! Sammi: Huhuhuhu!! *grins* Jason: *stares at him curiously for a moment* Sammi: What? Jason: Are you gonna move? Sammi: ………. Maybe *smiles* Huhuhu *snuzzles Jason* Jason squirms: HEY!! Quit it! Sammi: *continues smiling at him* Jason smiles: OK your just being weird now, back off. Sammi: Why should I? *is like, 2mm from his nose* Jason: *face drops in disbelief almost* Are you… are you flirting with me something?! Sammi: Hell no *grins* Jason laughs: Go away then! Sammi mocks: I wanna spend some quality time with you, my main man, yeah. Jason: Oh shut up!! *in hysterics* Sammi smiles: I love you. Part 31 Jason: *laughs* E-excuse me. Sammi: You like a brother to me man *slowly walks round to behind him* we known each other so long we more like twin brothers, Ha!! Today got me thinking… I don’t think I’ve told you that. Jason: *smirks* Better late then never. Sammi: You mean a lot to me. Jason: Huhu, err, well, you kinda know how I feel. Still… you’re the closest friend I have. Sammi: Mmm… I am at the minute, yeah *casually glances around empty hallway* Jason laughs: Huhuhu. Sammi (part Jamaican mocking accent): Still… it took yoooou… and your stu-pid behaviooouuur… to nearly kill yourseeeelf… for me to realise thaaaat. Jason: Pfft!! Sammi: Haha, but since we being all emotional and crap and there seems to be no one around, my heart f**king SUNK those first few seconds you hit the ground *stares for a second* you coulda died Jase. Jason: Pfft, look that-that thought hasn’t even sunk into me yet… god… *holds head* Sammi: *smiles* Well… you survived man, consider it a blessing *overdramatic* you shall now live your life, to the full!! *raises finger*… starting with me letting this thing loose down the staircase. Jason laughs: Ya what?! You f**king!! *slaps hand* Sammi: Sorry *cheesy grin* haha… don’t know what I’d do without ya though. You know, even at junior school you were the only one who played along with my craziness. Jason: Well, you were crazy enough to play along to *beams* huhu, to be honest, I just used to think you were being an idiot! Now I know I’M the idiot for putting up with you all these years!! Sammi: Moi? Idiot?! I assure you sir I am of the highest of intelligence in the universe!! Jason smiles: Must be one thick universe. Huhu. Part 32 Sammi imitates (Willis thing): Whatchu talkin’ ‘bout Jason? Jason: Hahahaha!! Sammi pretends to be serious: You go’n stop laughing at me?! Jason in hysterics: No!! Sammi: *slyly stares at him* Jason: You’re such an idiot!! I love it! Sammi: You love my idiocy?!! What about the rest of me?! Jason plays along: There’s more to you?? Sammi laughs in confusion: Where’s this goin‘? Jason laughs: I have no idea!! Sammi: Huhuhuhuhu… love you man. ???: Samuaaaaaal!! Sammi: *face drops* Oh sh**. Atelle: *sniggers* Aaaaaaww, how sweet, oops, I left my dictaphone on record *innocent grin* Sammi snarls: You f**king bitch. Atelle: Straight from the horses, well you look more like chimp really… mouth, hahaha!! Hmm *waves dictaphone in hand* I think people would pay good money to hear your… confession. Sammi: Hmph, so what, there’s more than one meaning to the word ‘love’ Atelle. Pfft, like you’d know. Cassy and Dan hate you, they just put up with you. Least I have people who actually care about me. Atelle: *stares slyly* Hmph. I don’t need friends. You’ll find the only person you can trust and rely on in this world is yourself!! Sammi: Ya know what… do what ya want. People may think I’m normal to express my feelings anyway *heads off realising Jason’s half way down the corridor* Atelle: *watches on for a moment* Part 33 Next day they are all in the cafeteria getting breakfast. Sammi: Well? Krissie: Sammi I’ve looked through, no mention of either of you. She probably dropped the whole stupid thing. Honestly, what is wrong with her? She’d do anything to get the whole school spreading stupid lies. Sammi: *glares at Jason* Jason: What? Sammi: It’s thanks to her you’re f**king crippled! Jason: I’ll heal, it’s not like it’s anything permanent. And for goodness sake, I told you, it was MY fault!! Sammi: I can’t be a*sed to argue. May she rot in hell. Krissie: Bit harsh. Sammi: Thanks to her trying to get her way he had to resort to putting himself in danger! What do you expect me to say?! I hated her before but now… just f**k it. Jason: Just try not to kill her, yeah. Sammi: *covers his lips* Sounds like a bloody good idea to me. Krissie: *smirks at his behaviour* I know it sounds completely ridiculous and extremely unfair but try to let it drop, at least for now. You can murder her next time *laughs* Jason: It was still my fault. Sammi laughs: Oh shut up!! Jason: Sorry *cheesy grin* Sammi: Khaha, and quit that! Jason: *sticks tongue out and crosses eyes* Sammi: Pfft!! *looks away* Part 34 Krissie: Oh well, looks like the Grease plays over. Jason: Uuurgh, don’t remind me. OK, spit it out, who got my part? Krissie: Hmm? No one, turns out Revelio wanted you specifically. There was a pretty big commotion among the teachers who were already helping and funding the production. I knew he was picky, but, ha, sounds a bit much if you ask me. He heard you broke your leg and that was it, you know what he’s like. ‘That’s it, it’s all over now, I had everything perfect, I’ve lost my main star, yadda yadda!!’ so yeah, it’s off. Amilia lost her part too. Actually, she didn’t even wanna do it, so. Ha. Jason: *stares in disbelief* He cancelled the whole damn thing cozza me??! Krissie: Yep. That’s what it says here *eyes towards newsletter* Jason: *grabs it* Whaddya know. Wait, Amilia was gonna be Sandy? Atelle slowly walks towards them. Sammi: *notices and glares at her angrily* How you dare show your f**king face, I will never know. Atelle: I thought I should inform you guys of the small favour I did for you. While going around trying to talk info outta close friends of yours, I began having a quiet chat with Amilia, she told me she was to play Sandy in the next performance. The roles are pretty secret until a week before the show. So I figured I could talk some more out of her. Turned out she didn’t want the part, that was obvious, she couldn’t handle it. And since Jason was now in a wheelchair and obviously out of the show I thought, meh, might as well convince Revelio out of it. Save the school some cash. He hadn’t started rehearsals or found the whole cast anyway. It was hard to do, but he seemed pretty set on Jason being his main man. So yeah, whole production dropped. I can be very convincing when I want to be and he was an easy target. Figured I’d done you both a favour. Since no one deserved the part more than you *looks at Jason*… well, see ya round. I’ll be watching you *slyly smiles and walks off* They all stop in silence. Part 35 Jason: Well… Whaddya know. Ha. Still woulda been cool if it went ahead, then again it was gonna cost and not many people seemed interested. Forgive her now Sammi? She got Amilia out of it. Whoa, I didn’t know she’d put herself up for it. Amilia takes a seat next to Krissie: Ugh, I didn’t, he practically pushed me into it. I didn’t mean to blab to her. I knew I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. After I told her all that she asked where you were. I just told her without thinking, you were on the 5th floor in the English block. I’m soo sorry Jason. I shoulda just kept my stupid mouth shut, but I-I was still confused. I’m sorry. Jason smiles: Amilia, relax yeah, she talked it outta you. Quit blaming yourself. Krissie: Oh well, she’ll be off our backs, for now at least *looks through newsletter* oooh, there’s a sale on in new store just down the road from here. What you say we go shopping after school huh Ami? Amilia sighs: I’ll think about it. Krissie: Cheer up sweetie *hugs her neck then turns page* ooooh goodness… Sammi: What? Krissie: *sniggers then reads from paper* ‘Yesterday budding actor Jason Davies, admitted to being homosexual…’ Jason: WHAAAT??!!! GIMME THAT THING!!! *attempts to reach out of wheelchair* Krissie: ‘I, Atelle, was interviewing various pupils to hear their views on how homosexual bullying is handled on school grounds. During my interview with Jason…’ Jason: *is raging and twitching and snarling quietly* Krissie: ‘he claimed *sniggers* he claimed to being gay himself’ *bursts out laughing* Sammi (calmly): Would you like me to brutally murder her now Jason? Jason: *grinds teeth and breathing heavily* YEEEES!!!! Sammi smiles: OK *stands up* Krissie: Ooh god lord *holds head and laughs* Finished: 18/8/10 Category:Practice episodez